


Not Quite Mean Girls

by ankostone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Midway hates the axis whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Brook is living the dream.





	

Brook looked around the table. Only the best of the best sat at her table. With her, basically the reigning queen, and her crew. Peter, the cool bad type that flirted with everyone and always looking badass. Edwin was the sensitive artistic type, but always managed to make the girls swoon. Kaelin was a flawless beauty who could kick your ass and not break a nail. All four of them the coolest of the cool.

Brook surveyed her surroundings as the other sat around her, all of them keeping busy in their own interests. Edwin in a book, Peter in a mirror, and Kaelin in a magazine. It truly was like a kingdom, Brook thought to herself. And here they sat high in a tower, and surrounding them, was the remaining peasants. 

All around her table were other ones, harboring other students that in no way compared to her. Wannabes. She scoffed at them. Among those were three who were truly undeserving. The nerd trio. Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku.

Just thinking about those posers made a shiver run down her spine. Awful awful people. Honestly, she wasn’t sure WHY they were still in HER school.

“Brook!” Peter said, waving a hand in her face to grab her attention. Brook blinked before peering over at Peter, then smiling slightly.

“Yeah?” She replied politely, brushing her blonde hair out of her face. 

“You were staring at the loser table again.” He said with a smirk. Brook blushed slightly, but rolled her eyes. 

“I was not.” She said. 

“Well, they’re staring at you.” Edwin spoke up, hardly looking from his book, but yet everyone turned to see what he was talking about, only for them all to notice that it was true, the outcasts were all looking at her table, almost longingly, before looking away in shame as they were caught. , A prideful grin spread across Brook’s face as the table erupted in laughter. 

“God, such wannabes!” Peter teased. 

“They wish!” Kaelin chimed in. Edwin merely smiled and chuckled slightly. And oh, the satisfaction that filled Brook in that moment. To know that she was on top. She was the best, and the Axis could only ever wish that they could be her! She felt her chest swell. She was the winner now. 

“Hey Brook!” The blonde turned around, and was met with the smiling face of the coolest guy in school. Her heart nearly melted upon seeing his face. 

“Erland!” She said nearly dreamily as he seemingly floated into the room and took his seat next to her. He smirked at her a moment, peering at the trio that were folding in on their own embarrassment. 

“Ha! What posers, they wish they could be as good as you.” He said, leaning in close to Brook. She blushed madly, but leaned in back. 

“SQUAWK!” 

Brook let out a gasp when Erland began squawking, staring at him in utter confusion. The boy kept squawking until Brook’s eyes flew open. 

The young island sat up,looking around in a daze. She looked down, to see she was wearing her pajamas, and to the right of her, a bird was standing in her door, letting out loud squeals. Brook rubbed her eyes, before realizing that it had all been a dream. She sighed slightly, before swinging her feet out of the bed. 

“Yeah yeah, I hear ya.” She said, preparing to start her day. She looked back once more at her bed, before smiling slightly. It might have just been a dream, but it was nice one.


End file.
